The Ice Dragons Gift
by SongoftheJackal
Summary: While most dragons left at 7 years, The ice dragon didnt. The girl she taught is Glace Sicketooth, and she is a special case. She is extremely powerful, and there is darkness rising in the land, an evil guild. Just how much will it take to stop them?
1. A New Begining

**Well you guys this is my first story as a writer. Leave plenty of reviews please. It measn a lot. Alright well here we go**Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad! Where are you! Why did you leave me?" I scream frantically. I can't believe this. I'm only a couple years old why… Why would you leave me?

Fire burned through the town as I lay there screaming for them. I cannot move or barely breathe. So much smoke is in the air, it feels like I'm suffocating. I know their coming, the people who attacked our town. I know deep down that my mom and dad are off fighting them probably dead by now but I can't help but calling for them.

I hear it. The wails of the hurt, the screams of the dying. I don't want to move but I know I have to. I know if I don't move then I'll die to. So I get up. I push myself to run, as fast as I can into the woods. I keep running until I can't anymore. I fall into something cold and hard yet soft.

"What is this? The child I've been so desperately waiting for? Could you be the one?" The woman's voice is soft like snow. I look up crying into her, telling her everything that's happening, or happened by now. Then I open my eyes and see it's not a women at all but a dragon. I start to scream and she just laughs, a frosty high pitched one, but warming just the same. "I am Azurticon, the Great North dragon and queen of dragons. Even the great Acnologia bows to me. Well sometimes at least."

I laugh a little at the funny names, of course I'm only a small child. "Will you help me? Please, I have nowhere to go…" "Hush now child and sleep. 'I will take you to where I sleep. We will being your training in the morning."

And so I slept…

**15 years later**

"Glace! Glace wake your ass up now!" I groggily rolled out of my makeshift bed of Azurticon's molted feathers (which were actually quite comfy) and yelled back at her "I'm up, IM UP! What's with all this yelling?!"

"Well it's your birthday, plus the day I have to leave. I can only make Igneel give me so much time. I love you, and before I go I'll teach you this last technique."

"When you feel as if you've used everything you've got and nothings worked, and you are protecting those you love, use this technique. The name is 'Ice dragon secret art: Great Northern Ice Burst. Try it just this once."

"Alright" I stopped to concentrate and then yelled "Ice Dragon Secret art: Great Northern ice Burst" The surrounding area was covered in ice the on instinct I yelled "BREAK" and it shattered leaving nothing behind. I was so happy. I started yelling at the top of my lungs "Haha you old hag I think I bested you!" But when I turned around she was gone, with a note that gave her specific instructions. "Alright 'The Great North', I'll go there, but only because I want to. Not because you told me to or anything…" I said. I started crying but I immediately froze the tears. I didn't need them. I started walking. Walking to that guild.


	2. Whats Fairy Tail?

Fairy Tail. That's where I was supposed to go. That's where I'm at, and damn was it huge. I mean it was ginormous. Like, holy cow. I walked inside and guess what. Fairy Tail was rowdy like any other day. A pinkette and a raven haired kid were going at it, but they hit a table and food went flying right at the door… which just happened to open. BAM right in the face of whoever just walked in. "C'mon take it like a man!" some white haired guy yelled. That ticked Glace of. The platinum blonde haired girl, with a perfect face, a busty chest, and perfect everything just got pissed. Glace getting pissed is not a good thing. So she just smirks, lays his stuff down and yells, at the top of her lungs "Alright who's the wise ass who threw this at me!"

At er menacing yell everyone just turned and pointed at Grey and Natsu. Glace instantly took up a position similar to ice make and yelled "Ice dragon: instant freeze!" Right at the same time they both froze, everything around them cold. With a snap of his fingers they both fell onto the ground. At which everyone, including Master Makarov laughed at. "Now who comes here and is able to stop some of my strongest children with only one move?"

Glace answered at half volume "Glace Sickletooth sir! I wish to join your guild!" Makarov used his Titans magic to lift Glace up and across the room to him. "Ahh yes. I can see the fire in your eyes. Tell me what magic do you use?" "Ice dragon slayer magic, sir."

"Well then." He replied with a thoughtful gaze. _What it's going to be like with four Dragon slayers in the guild _he thought. Then he replied promptly "Well what color do you want your guild symbol and where do you want it?" "Well thinking of Azurticon I want it a light blue and on the back of my shoulder."

While doing that Makarov announced Glaces arrival to the rest of the guild. "We have a new member and not only is he a new member but he is a Dragon Slayer as well! That makes five!"

Glace looked at him astounded. "Five! Who are they?"

"Well we have Natsu our fire dragon, Gajeel our iron dragon, Wendy our sky dragon, and Luxus our lightning dragon. Now we have you, Glace who is an ice dragon. That makes five! Five of my children are Dragon Slayers, how wonderful!" He yelled indiscriminant to everyone's ears. He smile was from ear to ear as he displayed his joy.

"Gramps is right, well sort of. Luxus is a Dragon Slayer because of a lacrima. But that doesn't matter." The pinkette said to me. "Oh and by the way I'm Natsu the fire dragon slayer."

I looked at him astounded. "So pinkie here is a dragon slayer?"

He seemed to ignore the comment for a minute. "Yeah, Wendy is the girl over there with the blue hair in pig tails, Luxus is the blondie, and Gajeel is of on a job… Wait did you call me pinkie!? Do you wanna go?!"

"Cool it, flame head. She's the new girl. No point in fighting her first day!" Yelled the raven haired kid. "You wanna go ice princess?" Yelled Natsu, with flames coming out of his mouth, in a rather comical manner. "So what if I do fire breath?"

Next thing I know there rolling around the guild hall screaming at the top of their lungs and they hit a table AGAIN. Food goes flying AGAIN at the door, through which a scarlet haired woman and a blond walked through. Right into the scarlet's face as Natsu and the raven haired kid stopped. The girls face sent shivers down my spine it was so cold. Natsu and the Raven haired kid started to run for their lives but she was already across the room with a hold of Natsu by his scarf and the Raven haired kids boxers (when did he strip?). "Natsu… Gray…Why don't you put some clothes on and stop fighting RIGHT NOW!" She threw across the room to which the white haired guy screamed again "Take it like a man!"

**About a week later- Chapter 3**

I was now acquainted with everyone except Gajeel and Gildarts. Which the two were coming home. Today. I was so excited I could hardly stand it. I was ready to fight someone and the Iron Dragon Slayer seemed perfect. I got up and went down stairs where Natsu and Gray were waiting. As soon as I got down there I hugged the fire Dragon slayer, who had grown on me the last week. We walked over to the bar and got something to eat, which everyone was screaming making preparations for Gildarts to come home. The entire town moves! Just so he can come home. "Natsu why does the town move? I mean it's not like he's that popular right?"

Erza (the scarlet) came over and answered that. "First of all Gildarts is our ace. He's the strongest right under Master Makarov. Plus he doesn't like to… uh… use doors."

The next thing you know Gajeel and Gildarts busted open the door. First thing Natsu ran over and yelled at Gildarts "Fight me! I'll beat you this time for sure!" To which he replied which a bash on the skull, which knocked Natsu flat! "Wow so strong..." Natsu said in a whisper Wow how strong was this guy? But before Gajeel even walked another step I yelled at him from across the room "Gajeel Redfox! Fight me, Glace Sickletooth, the Ice Dragon Slayer!" He just looked at me with a smirk on his face and said "Alright then. Let's go but not here. In the park. At noon."

**Couple hours later…**

"Alright as ace I will do the hosting of the match! Both of you take up stances!" I moved into my ice dragon claw stance and watched as he did nothing. "Alright go!"

At the same time we both yelled "Iron dragons roar! / Ice dragons roar!" The two attacks collided as we ran towards each other. "Ice Dragons Halberd! Formal stance!" I yelled. The halberd appeared in my hand and he yelled "OH SHIT! IRON DRAGONS SWORD!" Right as I attacked him he held up his sword which I couldn't break through because of the iron. But using my leverage I wheel kicked him in the chin and landed in a battle stance as I ran towards him again. I threw the halberd and right before it hit him I snapped which caused the ice to shatter and stab him which sent him a few feet back.

"Not bad girly. Now take this! Iron Dragons club!" The attack sent his left hand spiraling toward me to which I just laughed. It hit me but bounced harmlessly off me as I smiled. He looked at me "What the he" He couldn't finish because of my boot in his face. "Ice dragon's icicle- Storm!" I yelled as a hurricane of icicles flew at him. They pinned him to the ground as I rushed over. "Ice dragon's Halberd- Victory stance" I yelled as I held it over his neck. "It's not victory yet. Iron dragons roar!" It slammed into my face as I flew back landing on my ass. "Damn you Redfox!" I yelled as I jumped up. I got up and said "This'll finish it. Ice Dragon's secret art: Overlord Freeze!" I yelled. I put my palms together and formed a ball of ice in my hand and shot it at him. "Ice dragon's icicle- double shot!" I threw the two icicles towards him and hurtling they hit the ball of ice. As the ball exploded he was wrapped in ice and lifted up then dropped. "Break." The ice snapped as he lay there.

"I give up girly. You won…" He said right before he passed out. There was silence for a moment then the next thing you know a great roar came from all around me. "WOOOHHH GO GLACE!" Natsu came over and drug me away and said "I think it's about time we took you on a job."


	3. Jackals appearence

**So This has Been the first three chapters. hope you guys liked them all! 5 reviews and ill post the 4th!**

"Glace, meet the team. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and me, Natsu! Now what job would you like?"

I looked through the board "Destroy or burn book… Defeat a person in a battle… OOH I like this one!" It said _defeat multiple enemies in coliseum, reward 1,000,000,000 jewels and _(Lucy flipped at this one) _a celestial key for Jacoube the Golden._ "I have no idea who that is," Screamed Lucy "But I want him! So let's go!"

"Is the team agreed with this?" Erza asked excitedly. "YEAH!" Everyone screamed loudly. Next thing you know were off sprinting towards the coliseum.

**At the coliseum**

"So were here. Now wheres the enemies? Cause there's a fire in my stomach!" Yelled Natsu, too eager to fight.

It was dark and a little too quiet so before walking anything farther I used my ice to make me wings. "Ice dragon secret art: Moonlight wings!" The water in the air froze around my back and extended until I had some pretty long wings. "They don't fly long distances like happy can but they work, sort of. By the way what is Happy? Because I noticed Pantherlily and Carla and they all look the same."

"I'll explain later… right now we need to focus." We walked out into the middle of the coliseum floor and all of a sudden a loud menacing voice yelled. "Ladies and gentleman, look what the cat dragged in! Let's get ready to rumble!" Some big headed guy yelled. He was pretty scary when you on the ground and he's hundreds of feet in the air though. "I'll be your host for tonight, Vladimir Burnesque. Let's get the party started! Challengers take your position!"

"Do we have to?" I pointed my question at Erza. "I guess we have no choice. I wonder if this is part of the job."

"Yes it is part of the job. But see you silly little Fairies, this isn't a real job. There is no Jacoube the golden, nor is there the jewels. Well there is but its mine from the dark guild that paid to have me kill you. So good luck! And may the games BEGIN"

More than 100 wizards popped up, we each took some and started fighting. "Fire dragons roar! Requiped heavens wheel! Open gate of the Bull, Taurus! Ice make lance!" All resounded from around the room. "Ice dragon's halberd!" I yelled. There were attacks coming in from everywhere as we fought them. "Flare! Thunder!" Yelled across the board as I dodged and attacked them, weaving in and out, pulling off crazy things. I was fighting to stay alive here so I knew I had to be done quickly. "Ice dragon roar!" I yelled the blizzard covering some. But they just kept multiplying. They were a whole lot more than 100 now. I decided to pull out over lord freeze. "Ice dragons Overlord Freeze! Ice dragons icicle: Double shot!" I pulled off my combo again as they all froze for only a moment, but long enough for Erza to notice something. "They all look alike! It's multiplication magic! Find the real one!" Easy enough.

"Ice dragons icicle: Circle spear, dance!" I yelled. Immediately my teammates jumped up but all the copies died.

"Well done, well done young ice dragon. But the question is can you handle the real me?" A deep voice resounded across the room. I pinpointed the location and flew abpve the coliseum floor to it. I dropped down and there I saw a guy. He was built somewhat and had stunningly good looks. Too bad I gotta take him in. "Who paid you?"

He just laughed and smirked. "Oh you don't remember the people who slaughtered your village? Let me help you remember. Jackals Grin." He said. I immediately decked him in the face knocking him out cold. "You bastard…" I cried and fell to my knees and wept… wept until I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and looked up. Natsu hugged me and held me "Everything will be alright. Calm down." I just cried into his shoulder for a long time.


	4. Our return

**A.N.- Well looks like the stories been getting good attention so I'm posting the 4****th****. Please review**

On the way back to Magnolia Glace got to experience the train, firsthand. For some odd reason it didn't affect her.

"How the hell *gagging* are you fucking *more gagging* fine!?" Yelled Natsu. His entire face was turning a green color and just seeing it made me giggle. "Does anything help?" I asked curiously

"Well sleeping probably does but I can't sleep." He said with a scowl before gagging again.

"Here lay down on my lap." I said. He just shrugged and laid down and took a deep breath. Then I punched him in the stomach so hard he passed out. Lucy looked at me and started blanching. "What the hell! Why'd you do that? What was the point?"

"Well he's asleep now so we can talk without all the moans and groans. So I think what I did was right. What about you Erza?" I looked at her questioningly. She just chuckled and said "I like her already."

*Back at the guild*

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu yelled as he slammed open the doors. Everyone just laughed and carried on their business.

"You guys go catch up with the guild. Glace come with me to explain what happened to Master. I'm sorry but we'll need to know your past. The parts you remember at least." I nodded my head and walked with Erza over to Makarov.

"Hey old man!" I shouted and ran over to give him a hug. He smiled and accepted it graciously. "So you two, what happened out there?" He gave us both a questioning look.

Erza looked to me and nodded. I turned back to Makarov to explain everything.

*5 minutes later*

"Wow, all that in a matter of a few days. Now we need one more piece of information. What happened to you when you were young?" He looked very concerned but at the same time I knew that he needed the information. He was such a good person, always caring for us, and yet I knew at the same time I knew that this was the man who could become the size of Fairy Tails' building.

"Unlike most dragon slayers I knew my parents for 3 years. One night, just like any other, a dark guild attacked. They burned all the houses and killed so many people… I just ran, as far away from there, I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I remembered running with tears so bad I couldn't see where I was going. I ran straight into Azurticon and she took me in. Apparently she had been waiting a long time for me. Why me specifically I do not know. But apparently I am something special to the Dragons." I finished. Makarov thought about this for a moment and finally said "Go get some sleep. We will talk more tomorrow."

I thanked him and started walking towards where the female guild members slept until I heard Natsu yell across the room. "Hey Glace! Want to go to my house for the night?" He yelled curiously. I looked at him for a second and thought. _Well I'm obviously a beautiful girl and he wants to spend more time with me. What the heck he is a dragon slayer, I'll give him a shot. _"Sure why not?" I yelled back. Gray just looked at him menacingly.

"Why the hell do you get the hot ice chick? You're an oven! You'll melt her!" I got really angry at that but then Natsu started taking up for me. "What did you say ice princess! I'm pretty sure she'd rather hang out with a flame head like me than a stripper like you!" Natsu yelled at Gray who busy trying to find his shirt.

I just grabbed Natsu and started dragging him along. "Come on Natsu I'm tired."

With a wave good bye we headed off towards his house.


	5. Makarovs request

It was late at night and there was barely anyone left at the guild. There were a few scattered around just coming back from jobs, eating, or drinking. Except for Erza. She just stood up on the roof staring into the night sky, watching the stars. "I wonder if the stars could talk, what would they say now. I wonder if they would know whether or not I'm continuing on the right path." She wondered out loud she could feel her body starting to get tired and she wanted to get back before she fell asleep. But first she would go back inside and check on the guild. Like always responsible Erza to the rescue.

She jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. She was about to walk inside when the door opened and Gajeel walked out. "Whadya doing red head?" He asked, using the name she hated so much. She gave him a glare and spoke in a slightly venomous tone "You need to get some sleep, so go get some rest." He just stared for a moment then complied because he realized she wasn't in the mood for small talk. After he walked off muttering something about women and them being crazy she sighed and walked inside. Makarov immediately called her over.

"You need to watch her closely Erza." Master Makarov spoke with a concerned yet calm manner. "Who master?" She asked but already had a pretty good idea of who he was talking about.

"Glace, she could potentially become a strong weapon, and as much as we love her already, if fallen into the wrong hands, she could lose her will to fight and let whatever happens happen. I'm just worried."

"As am I, but hey I will watch over her more than Erza would." Mavis, the first Fairy Tail leader, popped in out of nowhere like usual. It startled Makarov so bad that he fell out of his chair, which resulted in a bang and boom and he hit the ground, causing Erza to smile and Mavis to laugh her head off. This caused a very angry Makarov to get up and start yelling but the first master started crying again, to which Erza smacked Makarov over the head. "I'm sorry" he replied softly. She quite crying and yelled hooray and then disappeared again.

"She sure is a hand full" Erza laughed. Makarov just looked at her and shook his head slightly, then returned to the earlier subject. "I want you to help her train, and fight against her from time to time, take her on plenty of jobs, and take her on a couple S class missions okay?" He half asked, half demanded. She shook her head slightly, anything to get to bed. Makarov could see she was tired, and sent her to bed. "You are dismissed" He laughed.

She started walking realizing it was almost midnight sped home.

**At the same time at Natsus' house**

"Hurry up Glace! I'm excited for you to see the house!" Natsu was sprinting towards the house while I on the other hand was pretty much just walking. He was sort of adorable, like a small child who wanted you to see their new art project. It was funny and I couldn't help but giggle. He just looked back and smiled at me then urged me to go faster.

"You know it'll be a lot faster if we fly." I yelled to him. He just gave me a puzzled look and it made me laugh again. "You know fly, with tings, in the sky?" I made hand gestures, mocking him but he didn't realize it.

"But you don't have an Exceed. How else would you fly?" He asked pointedly. I just gave him a puzzled look in return to which he just shot fire from his mouth, ranting about how dragons don't explain anything and yadda yadda yadda. "HEY CALM DOWN," I yelled as I smacked him in the back of the head, "What's an Exceed?"

Happy popped out of nowhere and yelled rather loudly for a blue cat "That's me! Aye sir!"

I laughed as to which Natsu explained how he came to find him.

"That's rather surprising, but being raised by a dragon should probably take all my surprise away but you know. It still hasn't, probably never will."

Natsu laughed at that and kept walking. "I could teach you, ya know!" I called out to him.

He turned around and I saw his eye get really big and he started begging me. "Oh please, oh please, oh please! I'll do anything you!"

I looked at him and smirked and little a he could tell I had a devious glint in my eyes. "Anything?"

He looked worried but screamed "YES ANYTHING!"

I laughed a little and then said "Alrighty then. Your training starts in the morning."

**A.N.- So it has been a few days and I'm sorry, and it will be a while after tomorrow before I can get a whole bunch of chapters are up, exams are here so. In the next few chapters there might be a time skip of about a month or so, as to not go through all the training. Just letting you know beforehand. **


	6. What man picks on women?

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke up to Natsu holding me. It was pretty cold that night so we slept in the same bed to help share body heat. I admit I liked the idea in a different way than he thought. But he didn't try anything… I was kind of sad but glad he didn't think of me as easy. Or maybe he just oblivious. Who cares?

Then I realized that if he woke up like this he'd probably freak out. I slowly moved his arm and went into the kitchen. I opened a door and a whole bunch of stuff fell on my head. I tried moving it off of me but it was way too much. That's when Natsu woke up and helped me get out. But the loud crash wasn't woke him up. Nope it was Happy tickling his foot with his tail.

He smiled at me and said he'd make something. I nodded and went outside to wait. I got bored and went outside to think about my attacks. There has to be better ways to make overlord freeze work faster, right? Right before I was about to attempt something Natsu yelled at me. I nodded and ran inside.

*After breakfast*

We met in the front yard to start off with a sparring match. After that we moved to his motion sickness. "There's no way that you'll be able to fly with motion sickness. You're moving all the time and constantly and flapping your wings. You're bound to fell motion sickness sometime. So you have to clear that up before anything else."

He looked at me and thought about that, and then threw up. Oh its bad I thought to myself. He finally righted himself and just looked at me "Wait I fly with happy all the time. Why would flying by myself make me do it?" He asked nonchalantly. I just smacked him on his head again and he yelped in pain. "OW WHAT THE HELL" he yelled. I just laughed at him and said "Remember you said you'll do anything. This is encompassed in anything. So get to it."

I gave him a chair and a rope and he had to pull himself from one side to the other. After the first inch he threw up. _Oh this is going to take a long time…_

*1 month later*

Well he finally did it. No motion sickness, no nausea, and best of all he can ride a train. I was completely astounded that he did it in so little time. I mean just a month ago he was throwing up at the thought of a train. Now all he needs to do is to learn to fly.

"Alright damnit! Teach me how to fly, so I can rub it in ice princesses face!" I walked up to him and said "First lesson, feeling weightless!" I punched him in the face and sent him straight into the air. I could hear his screams and after the month of frustration it felt good. He surprisingly made me pretty pissed off, and that's hard to do considering how I can usually keep my cool (no pun intended). I finally saw him come back down and jumped up to catch him. Then I threw him back down into the ground. He flipped just in time.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!? THAT FUCKING HURT!" He yelled at me. He started to throw a punch, so I yelled "Wait! Did you feel weightless?"

He gave me a funny look then kinda shrugged "Yeah so what." I laughed at him "Lesson one completed. Lesson two. Learning how to change the properties of your fire. You need to be able to control your element and turn it into something else. Like fire is destructive right? Well make it create instead."

"OH! Happy remember when I changed it that one time while fighting Erigor!?" He was a little more excited than he should be.

"Can you do it at will?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Yeah didn't think so. Watch this."

I made a ball of ice and grabbed a hold of it. I crushed it, froze it, created a little person, made it sharp, and even created snow. I was a little surprised by that last part, but now wasn't the time.

Natsu eyes got wide as he tried figuring it out after seeing me do it.

"You might need some help, do you have someone you can ask about it?"

He sat down and thought about it for a moment, and then yelled "Oh yeah old man Macao! He knows all about it, using his purple flare and stuff."

"Then let's go see him." I told him

So we set off to see him.

*At the guild*

"Yo Macao! I need some help with the transformation about changing my fire to create!" Natsu screamed as soon as he got in. Just like usual Gray started with some smart ass comment.

"Hah, I can do it by myself flame breath."

"Yeah I can to. That's because we use ice, dumbass, it easy to change. Fire is not. So shut up." I yelled at him.

Gray, being the stubborn headed guy as he is, turned around and yelled at me "What the hell was that? You wanna go?! You may be a girl but I'll still fight you!"

"Whenever Gray-sama fights, so will Juvia!" I saw Juvia yell from across the room. She then appeared at gray's side.

"Juvia I don't need your help! I can do this by myself." Gray said rather angrily. I guess he was just trying to protect her. I could tell he liked her.

"Oh you're gonna need her Gray. Challenging a woman like that, you should be worried. You know how women can be. Especially now that there's two against you." I heard Erza say as she walked over. She gave Gray a look that sent a shiver down my spine, but he wouldn't back down.

"Alright! Let's go Juvia!"

*At the fighting spot in the woods*

"Alright are you all ready? Yes? Then let's go!"

"Re-quip!" Erza was now in her Flight armor. She pulled out two short swords and ran towards Gray immediately. I figured there was a reason she didn't go for Juvia as in I needed to attack her specifically.

"Water Cane!" Juvia yelled as her hand turned into water and she slung a whip at me. I ducked under it and yelled "Ice dragons icicle: Circle dance!"

The icicles flew out if a circular motion and spiraled to hit Juvia. I saw a flash of snow in my head and all of a sudden the icicles hit Juvia. Or well they went through her.

"WHAT!"

"Oh yeah sorry Glace. Her body is made up of water. Physical attacks go right through her!" Erza yelled at me.

***AN- This will be an omnipresent point of view for this fight, and it will be that way for all fight that contain someone fighting alongside Glace. Fair warning***

Glace turned back towards Juvia only to be hit in the face with a water whip.

"You are a love rival! Your ice will make Gray fall in love! Juvia will defeat you to prove her worth!" Juvia yelled, pretty adamantly to.

Gray just shook his head and yelled "Ice make: Lance!" To which a lot of lance shaped spears of ice shot out towards Erza.

She ran out of the way using her flight armor and disappeared.

"Come out wherever you are Erza!" Gray yelled.

All of a sudden Erza was there with a fist to his gut and he was sent flying into the air.

"Requip! Giants armor!" Erza yelled. She jumped up and grabbed gray and tossed him down to earth. Right before he hit the ground a ball of water encased him and dropped him safely.

"Juvia will protect Gray!"

"Pay attention to your own battle!" Glace yelled as she attack Juvia using her halberd.

Glace slashed right and Juvia moved out of the way but left herself unguarded. "Got you now!"

All of a sudden Glace's halberd slashed right down the middle of Juvia and Juvia split in half. But then she reformed and punched Glace in the face which sent her flying.

"You can't touch Juvia! I'm am water!"

All of a sudden an image of a flake of snow popped into Glace's mind. She shook it out for the time being and returned to her fight.

"Requip: Flight armor!" Erza yelled as she switched back. Instead of swords she just had her hand and ran towards Gray then disappeared again.

"Ahh not this again! Ice make Shield!" A wall of ice popped into existence.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of snow popped into Glace's mind again. She shook it off and continued to attack.

"Damnit! Why can't I hit you?!" All of a sudden an entire blizzard popped into her mind.

The next thing you know her halberd turned to slush, and something popped into her mind. A window, and on the window something was spelled out in snowy letters.

_Snow dragon slayer_

**_Next time what does Snow dragon slayer mean to Glace? And how will this battle end?!_**


End file.
